Funds are requested for support of the Fourth International Congress on Nutrition and Metabolism in Renal Disease. Three previous congresses have been held: in Wurzburg, West Germany in May 1977, in Bologna, Italy in June 1979, and in Marseilles, France in September 1982. Each of the previous congresses was supported, in part, by a grant of approximately $10,000-13,000 from the National Institutes of Arthritis, Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases. Financial support was also obtained for these three meetings from various agencies and pharmaceutical firms. Funds are now being solicited to provide support for the Fourth International Congress which will be held in Williamsburg, Virginia, October 9-13, 1985. This application is being made to obtain funds ($19,000) from the NIADDK to support, partially or completely, travel expenses for American scientists who are invited to speak at this meeting and young investigators attending this meeting and to help defray publication costs.